A known characterization system describes the use of confocal microscopy in a fluorescence measuring method and is disclosed in European patent application EP1548481 A1. The system comprises a microlens array and a liquid crystal control system for generating a plurality of foci on the object to be observed and for creating the appropriate polarization direction of the light.